Time Is Only A Temporary Healer
by wildatheartfan
Summary: Rosie thought that time would help her move on from Max, and for a while it had, but would it ever become easier to forget him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Short intro to a new fic ;) please review if you read x**

The sun blazed down creating another beautiful day. A slight breeze kept everyone from complaining about the heat especially as it was an exceptionally busy day.

Danny had intended to have the day off from working and Ed and Rosie were more than happy to let him but emergency calls and sick giraffes left him with no choice. In the meantime Nomsa and Caroline were keeping busy in the kitchen, they'd made enough food for what seemed like the entire town, which was about right seeing as most of them were coming this afternoon.

Alice was switching between looking after Robert and helping in the mad rush in the surgery. Nothing ever went to plan round here anyway. Charlotte was happy to keep Robert company, she like everyone else had a tendency to spoil him rotten. Especially today.

Baby Robert was fast growing up from being a baby. He'd spent the first 6 months of his life living in England with his mum and for an even shorter period his sister and his father were there too. And the last 6 months here, in Africa. Not that he was really aware of it, he was still too young to take much notice of the vast surroundings, but his family were there. His parents, his sisters and however else you'd describe everyone else. Oh and Cassidy, the cheetah, who had surprisingly taken a warm liking to Robert.

The house and outside was being decorated for his 1st birthday. Balloons and streamers covered the living room and were slowly being transferred outside to attach to the veranda. Danny had gone all out in buying supplies for the party and making sure everything was perfect. Alice was quite happy to let him take care of things, it was his way of trying to make up for the fact that he'd missed a lot of his first year and the fact that he'd tempted Alice to move back to Africa.

(x)

By 4pm the party was in full swing, all the guests had arrived including many of Roberts friends from the baby and toddler group he attended. Dup's son Kirk, his wife and children had also come down from the city so everyone was enjoying catching up with them. Danny, the proud father paraded Robert around on his hip whilst Alice attempted to not fuss over him.

Fatani was in charge of the braai, a role of which he had assigned himself to much to Liv's worry who was constantly watching over his shoulder sure that something would be charcoaled.

"Liv I'm perfectly capable!" He tried to get her to back off

Liv giggled wrapping herself into him, she wasn't going to let him go.

Rosie watched on from the veranda as she caught up with some shade. It was times like these that she loved being back home and it made her wonder how she ever lived without it. Beyond the mix of people and chatter the vast backdrop of the African bush made her smile. For miles all you could see was grasslands, hills and trees. The whole place was alive yet it looked so calm and peaceful.

Whatever it was that kept her in Cape Town for those years didn't seem to make sense now. Well she knew what it was but there was nothing she could do about it, at the time it made perfect sense.

"You alright love?" Danny asked coming out of the house behind her

Rosie turned to him and smiled

"Yeah course, you having a good day?"

"You bet" he winked

"Come on then" Rosie took his arm and led him back down the steps to where life resumed. Life was good.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few weeks later...**

Caroline and Rosie jolted around on their seats as Dup sped the jeep along the uneven roads.

"Jesus Dup can't you slow down a bit?" Rosie yelled

"No!" He shouted back "all the tent pitches will have run out by the time we get there"

Rosie sighed and slumped back in the seat before being tossed around again. They were on their way to a game auction, normally just a routine procedure except this time Ed had advised them to go to one 4 hours away. Apparently, in his vast experience, they always had better quality stock and seeing as they were also buying for a new client, they wanted to impress. Business was going really well for Leopards Den, not only were they performing well on the vet side, picking up new clients and funding but the tourism, albeit low key was providing another steady stream of income.

The family were happy too, everyone seemed to be getting along fine. Well at this current moment in time neither Dup, Caroline or Rosie were happy about the long drive to this auction or the fact that they had been selected to undertake the task but they grim and bared it, for the reserves sake.

After what was probably the most uncomfortable few hours of their lives they arrived at the auction and willingly jumped out of the jeep to take in their surroundings.

"Well it's certainly a busy auction!" Rosie remarked looking around at all the people.

"yes" Caroline agreed, though somewhat unsure at what the next few days would entail

"It'll be fine!" Dup tossed a bag at her.

"Maybe" she commented catching the bag as a cloud of dust escaped onto her face causing her to cough in disgust.

(x)

By that evening the three of them had orientated themselves at the auction, had found some dinner and were prepared to get an early night before the first lot in the morning. Caroline was forcing Dup to get some sleep and not lose himself in the beer tent like he wanted to, and though he'd protested she wasn't letting him go.

The following day the three of them had paraded around the auction getting a feel for what was on offer, unfortunately they weren't doing very well at working together. Caroline was concerned about all the pricing, Rosie was unsure of the wellbeing of some of the animals and Dup, being Dup wasn't all that bothered about anything. Nonetheless they had managed to buy a small herd of zebra and a couple of Oryx for their client.

Caroline fanned herself as they left one of the auction tents,

"I think that's enough dust and brain work for me" she sighed

"Fancy a break?" Rosie smiled "think we need to check out the market stalls"

Caroline grinned back in agreement and quickly took Rosie's arm

"Are you coming Anders?" she turned back to him

"Me? Oh no. You ladies enjoy yourself" he nodded

"Okay, meet you back at the tents later on!" Caroline said as they walked away into the crowd.

Dup looked round at the surroundings, shopping was the last thing he wanted to do right now! Suddenly he remembered exactly where he wanted to be and with a grin he himself disappeared into the mass of people.

After 10 minutes of wandering around aimlessly trying to find out the right direction the beer tent came into sight in front of him. Eagerly he approached it, ducking his head slightly as he entered under its canvas roof. People were sat at the tables both inside and out as the sun shone warmly keeping the campers in high spirits.

A woman ahead turned and made her way outside leaving the bar in sight behind her. Dup made his way forward towards the man behind it wiping the surface.

The barman wiped his brow with a spare hand and looked up, Dup's eyes widened as he recognised his identity.

The barman looked equally surprised to him, "Dup!" he grinned

"Max!" Dup greeted him,

"Good to see you man" Max stretched his arm over the bar to shake Dup's hand as he took a seat on the stall.

"Yeah you too!"

"MacLellands?" Max winked

"As always" Dup laughed, surprised yet glad that his friend remembered his favourite drink. It was surreal to see him here after such a long time, obviously a massive coincidence they were both out here despite living at opposite ends of the country. Dup dug in his pocket and sorted through his coins as Max placed the glass in front of him.

"Hey, no don't worry about it" Max said "on the house"

Dup looked up and smiled "cheers man". He'd always liked Max.

"I've been sent a new whiskey which you can try for me, they need some feedback"

"Pass it over" Dup grinned

Max laughed.

"So how are you?" Dup asked "it's a long way for you to come out here isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess, good business though" He replied.

A blonde girl appeared through a gap in the canvas and squeezed herself behind Max catching her hand on his waist as she bent down for something.

Dup took gulp of his whisky observing her.

"I'll see you later babe" she said standing back up, flicking her hair round her shoulders. She pressed herself into Max and kissed him quickly on the lips before turning away with a wink.

Dup raised his eyebrow in recognition, Max glanced at him briefly before moving onto a customer who had appeared alongside Dup saving him from the awkwardness.

Dup turned away and looked out towards the rest of the camp. How was Max here? How awkward could this get if Rosie even found out? Both of them in the same place by pure coincidence. He could only live in hope that she wouldn't walk into the tent at his moment. Dup thought about the girl, there was no need for him to be shocked and surprised, why wouldn't Max have moved on? He had every right to be with someone else; after all he was no longer married to Rosie. It was just weird to see him with someone else, it didn't feel right.

"So who you here with?" Max caught his attention back

Dup paused "Just Caroline" he took another gulp of whisky

Max nodded "How is everyone?"

"Yeah they're all good, business is going surprisingly well!"

"No pandemics or Rabies outbreaks?" he laughed

"Not recently!"

The two friends fell back into casual conversation, discussing each other's lives and business. Neither of them mentioned Max's, what Dup presumed was his, girlfriend.

"How's Rosie?" Max asked, Dup noted the care in his voice.

"Yeah she's good, graduated in January" Dup smiled slightly "working alongside everyone now"

Max nodded in acceptance.

**A/N So Max and Rosie are both in the same place...not that either of them know it...are they going to meet each other by chance? And what could happen? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your reviews so far XD Glad you're all enjoying it!**

"Seriously? Max?" Caroline gasped as Dup relayed the story of the afternoons events to her "I knew you'd been acting funny"

"We can only talk about it here 'cause she will hear us if we talk about it anywhere else" Dup said as he dried the plates that Caroline had been washing in the sinks. He then proceeded to retell the conversations they'd had, and the story of the mystery girlfriend.

"Oh god," Caroline clapped a hand to her mouth "How are we going to keep them from seeing each other?"

"What so, we don't tell her?"

"Of course not Anders! Can you imagine what it will do to her? It's way too soon!"

"I swear it's been long enough!"

"No" Caroline shook her head as they began their walk back to the tent "and clearly Max has moved on, there's nothing to say Rosie has. Just don't Anders, don't say a word"

"Okay okay" he nodded

"We need to keep her away from the beer tent; you'll have to say it was really bad or something. It's only a couple more days;" Caroline paused "we'll be fine"

(x)

Caroline and Anders got through the following day by means of awkward pauses and quick thinking. Luckily Rosie seemed oblivious to it and was heavily focused on buying more stock, she seemed happy to accept Caroline's reasoning as to why they shouldn't go and get a drink from the bar.

They were driving back tomorrow afternoon so they didn't have to be on edge for much longer.

Rosie was stood in the toilet block that night delicately applying some toothpaste to her brush when a voice to the side of her broke her thoughts.

"Could I borrow some toothpaste by any chance?" The girl flashed a smile, her green eyes penetrated out from her even skin complexion. "I left mine behind by accident" she tilted her head on one side.

"Erm, yeah sure" Rosie handed it over, fearing the world if she'd said no.

"Thanks" She grinned.

Rosie smiled back and couldn't help but look down at the girl's appearance, her bleach blonde hair fell down her back resting on top of her vest top and tiny shorts she wore on her legs.

"Can't live without it ya know" The girl handed the toothpaste back to her "My boyfriend would murder me if I had hideous breath"

Rosie nodded and turned her attention back to her own wash bag.

"Can't bare these toilets though" the girl continued to chat away "so dirty don't you think?"

"Get used to it I guess" Rosie replied,

"No, not for me. I tried to get my boyfriend to find me a hotel to stay in, normally he'd say yes but there's not one anywhere near here!"

Rosie let out a small laugh, slightly overwhelmed by her chattiness. Luckily Caroline emerged from the toilet behind her.

"You ready?" She asked Rosie

"Yep"

The pair of them left turned to leave the sinks,

"Bye!" The girl cheered causing both of them to turn back.

"Bye" Rosie smiled

"Do you know that lady?" Caroline asked

"No, she just got really chatty. Strange" Rosie shook her head.

Caroline frowned "right" she nodded as they swiftly left the building.

(x)

On their last morning of the auction Dup and Caroline were packing up the jeep whilst Rosie organised transport for the game they'd bought.

"Can't wait for a decent shower and a decent bed" Caroline laughed

"And a drink at the bar" Dup added, despite max asking him to bring Caroline down to the beer tent to see him he hadn't returned. Though it killed him, Dup knew it could only lead to awkward conversations and potential run ins with Rosie.

"Thought you might say that"

"Hey, look, 3 o'clock" Dup said as someone caught his eye, Caroline moved round to the back of the truck to see what he had noticed.

"Well" she managed, noticing Max walking ahead of them, "gosh, Rosie was talking to that girl in the toilets last night"

"Really?" Dup spun to her

Caroline nodded observing them as they walked. Max had his arm loosely around her shoulder, his sunglasses reflecting the light off his face. His girlfriend glided along beside him looking up at him as they chatted away.

"He looks very happy with her" Caroline noted.

"She's nothing like Rosie though" Dup nodded.

"Pretty of course, but..." Caroline was unable to finish the sentence not wanting to make any presumptions about her.

"Yeah" Dup carried on loading things into the jeep "I know what you mean"

"It's none of our business now" She turned back to him as Max and his girlfriend disappeared from view.

"I know" Dup nodded, "just a shame"

Caroline smirked slightly at his latter comment.

"What?" He frowned.

"You are a very caring man Anders" She smiled, "come on, let's find Rosie and then we can go home"

**Lemme know ;) **

**Emily x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, I do hope the writers of WAH read these awesome ficcs everyones writing and shove them all together for the two hour special because the characters all deserve happy endings, and it seems that that's what we're all giving them AND ITS WHAT WE WANT. Anyways...**

**Thanks for all your lush reviews :)**

It was an average weekday morning at Leopards Den, though perhaps slightly busier than normal! No one was at a loose end, Liv and Caroline were making up the guest huts, Nomsa was in the house finding odd jobs to do whilst minding Robert, Dup was taking a game drive, Danny was too in the bush with Alice as they sought to uncover a mystery illness amongst some zebras and Rosie and Ed were finishing off an operation in the hospital.

Life was normal, everyone was happy and getting on with life. Surprisingly there'd been no recent dramas or clashes with other companies, there was no financial crisis, business was going well and the animals were creating a steady flow of work yet nothing too drastic.

Rosie was returning to the house, when she noticed a delivery van outside the house and a man knocking at the door. Some new equipment for the hospital was due to be delivered so that was probably it.

"Can I help?" She called out to the delivery man.

He turned and walked back down the steps to meet her.

"Parcel delivery" he gestured to the box in his hands. "for Rosie Trevanion" he read the label

"Oh" Rosie frowned, she wasn't expecting anything. "Thanks"

The delivery man handed the package over. Rosie took it with thanks and then noted the handwriting on the front.

"Have a nice day" He cheered clambering back into the van.

Rosie winced slightly as his familiar slanted and messy writing jumped out at her.

"What does he want?" She muttered to herself turning to walk into the house. She'd spent the last six months or so trying to forget about Max and luckily, it had worked. Was he determined to make her life a painful misery again?

Taking the box straight into her room she collapsed onto the bed and took a few moments to acknowledge it in front of her. The way he wrote her name like he always had, it used to fill her with such pride and love but now she wasn't so sure.

Then she noticed, the 'T' of Trevanion was not clear, in the top right branch had started curved. Rosie took a large swallow, as if it was going to be a G she realised. For Gifthold.

Ignoring the thought she furiously picked at the sellotape to rip open the box and open the flaps where she saw a folded piece of paper on top of some of her belongings. Rosie tossed the piece of paper to the side, not wanting to read what he had to say.

She picked out the items, an old T-shirt, a DVD he'd bought her a couple of years back, a university text book and a few pairs of knickers.

Rosie's jaw dropped, they weren't hers! She dropped them from her grasp in disgust, was he trying to wind her up?

Then she reached for another envelope that lay at the bottom of the box and pulled out its contents. Photos. Again she dropped them. She couldn't face looking at them.

She reached out for the folded piece of paper and opened it, what did he have to say for himself?

_Rosie, _

She closed her eyes for a second, hearing his voice in her head saying her name. She continued to read.

_I was packing up the flat because I'm moving out and found some of your things. Thought I'd send them your way, didn't know if you wanted the photos do what you like with them. Can you pass the small box onto Dup? I saw it and thought of him, and also you can tell him that the whiskey we had at the auction the other month is now being released all over SA._

_Take care,_

_Max._

Rosie held the note in her hands for a while. This was the first time they'd communicated in at least 9 months. Anyone else would have said it wasn't too soon but in a way it felt like it was. It felt too soon for them to be civil, for him to say 'Take Care' surely most people would be full of hatred still? But Rosie realised she didn't feel that, she never really had hated him, for what happened she hated herself for letting it happen. They'd been as bad as each other.

She looked at things again and picked up the t-shirt and went to smell it. It smelt of him, of the flat of them, when they were together. She noticed the knickers again and delicately lifted them.

"Oh" she sighed, they were hers. Ones Max had bought her.

Her Adele CD wasn't there, she knew she had accidentally left it behind. It was still there. Unintentionally probably, Max had never been one for thorough searching and tidiness. But maybe it wasn't, maybe he meant to keep it, the songs she sang, they meant something.

Rosie frowned, remembering the contents of the note and reread it. What was all this stuff he was talking about to do with Dup? What whiskey at the auction?

She opened the box and pulled out a small glass with 'Maclellands' and its logo engraved on the glass. She had to find him, see what this was all about.

(x)

Not long after, Dup returned from his game drive and wandered into the kitchen where Rosie was sitting.

"Alright?" Dup nodded

"Erm no, Dup I need to talk to you" she said

"Me? Yeah go for it"

Rosie rushed past him towards her room and returned a few moments later.

"Max sent this" She handed him the box

"Haha!" Dup chuckled as he pulled the glass out and admired it "he's a good man!"

Dup realised what he'd said and looked up at rosie

"Sorry, I-"

"He said tell Dup that the whiskey we had at the auction the other month is now being released all over SA." she read off the note

"Really? Nice!" Dup smiled, he then realised what she was referring to "oh."

"What the hell is he talking about Dup? The whiskey we had at the auction last month?"

"Yeah erm well you see, erm..." Dup paused as Rosie raised her eyebrows "Max, he was...well the ya know the auction the other month, near Kimberly"

"Yeah" Rosie nodded

"Max, he was there, working."

Rosie's eyes widened as she sat back down in a chair.

"He was there?" She gasped

"Yeah, it was a coincidence, he didn't know we'd be there too. I just walked into the beer tent and there he was so erm, we had a chat and stuff and-"

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Rosie shrieked

"Well I-"

"Dup!" she shouted "I could've so easily bumped into him, and you could've stopped me! Oh my god I can't believe this! We were in the same place and you didn't say a word, you knew! You've known for this amount of time!"

"Well Caroline said it was for the best" Dup tried to divert the blame

Rosie got up furiously and exited the kitchen.

"Rosie!" Dup called but it was too late as her heard the bedroom door slam shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviews XD sorry this fic jumps time quite a bit, although this chapter follows straight on from the previous... enjoy and let me know what you thinkies :)**

"Hey" Liv smiled gently opening Rosie's door.

Rosie quickly shoved the photos back into the envelope and turned to smile back at Liv

"You alright?" Liv laughed at her sisters shifty reaction.

"Yeah course" She nodded "you?"

"Yep, still up for tonight?" Liv grinned

"Oh yeah," Rosie remembered "course"

"You sure? Are you ok?" Liv asked concerned

"Yuhuh, I'm fine!"

Rosie pushed past her and made her way out to the kitchen. Liv frowned, something was up she could tell.

(x)

The girls carefully made their way down the few steps and off the bus that had they had caught into the city that evening with Fatani and a few other friends.

"Come on!" Fatani laughed taking Liv's hand and leading the group away from the bus stop. "We gotta start drinking!" he cheered

(x)

After visiting a couple of bars everyone felt in a good mood to go and find a good club in Jo'burg to spend the rest of the night in. They'd downed enough shots to last them a while and Liv had taken it upon herself to get Fatani to spoil her all night and pay for her drinks. Rosie managed to scrape in on the odd occasion but she was happy to pay her own way, unfortunately one thing was still niggling her at the back of her mind.

All day she'd been reminded of what her life now consisted of, and what it lacked, compared to before. It had bothered her, it generated an odd feeling of confusion within her, she didn't know how she felt before.

But now here she was, in a queue in the cold night in the middle of Johannesburg, waiting and wanting to dance and drink her life away. A feeling of anger suddenly washed over her.

Why? Why did Max have to come along and re-enter her life, just like that? No warning, he just appeared, out of no where. All because of a stupid parcel. Maybe it was the drink that had changed her mind, forget all the reminiscing she'd done and the pondering of what could've been all day, she didn't need him. Did she? It took Rosie only a few seconds to realise what she actually wanted. She didn't want Max to hang over her for the rest of her life. She needed to move on. She just wanted to experience being free again. She was over him.

"I need the loo" Rosie grabbed Liv's hand as they were finally allowed in,

"Erm okay" Liv stumbled behind her "I can't, I can't really..."

"Come on" Rosie sighed and pulled her into the toilet

"Rosieeeee" Liv began to whine "I wanna go dancing, you better be quick"

"No Liv I need to talk!" Rosies eyes widened

Liv groaned and stumbled over to the sinks where she attempted to hoist herself up on the counter

"Wassup?" She asked.

"Erm..." Rosie tried to figure what it was she meant to say "Oh yeah, it's Max."

Liv's eyes widened and she gasped, a bigger gasp than any sober person would let out.

A couple of girls at the mirror turned and frowned at her.

Liv scowled back at them

"Liv" Rosie said through gritted teeth wanting to avoid a bust up.

Liv turned her attention back to Rosie

"I knew something wasn't right! So yeah what about him?"

"He sent me some stuff, I can't, Liv I just, I dunno what he's trying to do to me ya know?"

"Erm" Liv, unsurprisingly was confused

"And then there was a note and photos and I just dunno what he wants and he made me think and oh god" Rosie buried her head in her hands in despair.

Liv reached forward and pulled Rosie towards her into a hug

"I dunno Rosie, what you're saying" she slurred "but you'll be ok"

Rosie pulled back

"I know! I will!" She said in defiance "He's pissed me off! It's like he's trying to wind me up or get me to cont..contem..contplate whatever that word is"

"That's what guys do" Liv shrugged

"But I've decided right..."

"Yeah" Liv nodded

"I do I just wanna forget about him ya know"

"Of course! He's history Rosie!" Liv waved her arms in the air

"'Cause I can move on can't I? I don't need him!"

"Exactly!" Liv exclaimed jumping down to ground, "shit" she landed awkwardly on her heel

"Anyway" She dusted herself down and checked herself over in the mirror "let's go and have a good night"

Rosie beamed and followed her sister out of the toilet.

(x)

A couple of hours later and the friends were without a doubt making the most of the night. There wasn't much to do or places to go out round Leopards Den, so it was nice to come out to the city and do what normal young people did! They were out on the dance floor, Liv had her arms wrapped round Fatani's neck as she danced into his body. One friend, Jason had disappeared off with a random girl, leaving Rosie, Lisa and David to dance amongst themselves.

The place was packed, there was barely room to move. People were brushing past and bumping into them all the time.

Rosie turned to glance into the crowd behind her, as she turned back she made quick eye contact with one guy who was standing quite close. It was only brief, but enough for her to digest it.

"Love this song!" Lisa shouted regaining her attention

Rosie grinned at her and joined in singing the words and dancing along. She had lost herself in the night a long time ago. The drink was swirling round in her head catching her up in the moment. Tonight had been everything she wanted it to be. She'd had a good night. She'd been free, she'd had fun.

By the end of the song Rosie could feel someone close behind her, he was dancing almost into her. The back of her leg brushed against his jeans. Rosie continued to dance, Lisa wiggled her eyebrows at her adding a cheeky smile. Rosie still didn't know who it was behind her, what he looked like, but she didn't mind.

She felt a hand creep onto her waist and hold her lightly though pushing himself closer into her. Shivers ran down Rosie's spine, whoever he was no one had paid her attention like this in ages. Suddenly she felt wanted, she had the feeling she'd longed for for a while.

The latest shot was kicking in, Rosie smiled whilst her head was a haze. She let herself turn slightly so she could see his face. His eyes locked onto hers, she noticed their dark shade yet the whites of his eyes contrasted and made them jump out at her.

His smiled slightly at her putting his hand further round to her back and moving into her.

Rosie scanned over his face, it was dark in complexion and his darker hair lay coarse and long over his ears.

The music continued, Rosie felt herself dancing closer and closer into him. He rested his other hand on her back as well and held her. The crotch of his jeans brushed up against her body. Tingles ran up her spine as a pang of attraction ripped through her. She wanted this guy, just like he seemed to want her.

He bent his neck further down and leaned into her

"You're fit" he murmured into her ear, his stubble grazing her cheek slightly as he moved back.

Rosie smiled at him and flashed her eyes as she digested what he'd said. She craned her neck and allowed her lips to latch onto his. He wrapped his arms tighter round her waist and kissed her back, her heart raced as she caught herself up in him. It felt as if cracks in her skin were breaking, as if this hidden intensity was finally being released. She let her tongue explore his mouth as he did hers. Rosie's breath became shorter, she lifted her arm and ran it through his hair gripping onto his head and continuing to press herself, her lips into him.

She felt his hand move down, past her back and lie on the side of her hip. He pressed his hand into her and push further down her leg to the hem of her dress. Rosie continued to kiss him, occasionally she would open her eyes and flash him a grin as they continued to be caught in the moment. His hand crept back up the inside of her dress, it reached the top of her leg and Rosie could feel him running his finger along the edge of her knickers.

Rosie swallowed and closed her eyes once more.

A face appeared in her head. Max. Rosie tried to blank him out and continue to kiss this man. But further down his finger tips were moving more vigorously along her skin.

She lost the ability to kiss him back, Max was in her thoughts once more. He wouldn't leave. But Rosie was determined; she forced herself back onto the guy, twisting his hair harder in her own fingers, almost sucking at his bottom lip.

His other hand moved under her dress and began to fumble around with the fabric of her knickers.

Rosie shuddered. She couldn't.

She felt sick.

She shook her head and pulled back from him at once.

There was no way he could hold onto her any longer.

She stepped back into the crowd as he pulled his hands away.

He frowned and tried to move back into her.

"No!" Rosie said quickly and turned on her heel luckily catching Liv in eyesight she walked away quickly grabbing Liv as she went.

"Rosie!" Liv shouted through the noise

"We have to go" Rosie yelled back.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN Loving all the rax love and how everyone wants 'em back together :')...this chapt follows straight on from previous again :)**

Rosie winced as she came out of her deep sleep. Her body was all tensed up in the ball she lay in, she ached all over. Her head pounded, and she knew it would even more if she lifted it off the pillow.

Rosie didn't dare open her eyes either, she could already feel the light circling her head, instead she buried herself back into her pillow and pulled her duvet over her head.

Ten minutes later she was still lying there, awake. The ringing in her ears wouldn't stop, her head thudded and thoughts swirled her mind as everything from last night began to flood her memory.

She could remember the bit she didn't want to remember.

She felt sick, from the thought, reliving how it made her feel barely 8 hours ago. It completely contradicted how she wanted to feel, Rosie longed to prove to herself that she was over Max. To feel free and independent again to be with someone else. All she wanted was some attention from another, and whilst most of the night was fun and Rosie had a great time, the climax didn't go as planned.

He pictured him, the man from the club, in her head. How he'd made her feel happy and then suddenly almost like a piece of dirt. It made her uncomfortable, it wasn't right, she felt as if she was cheating on Max, even though she wasn't. She hated herself even though there was nothing to hate herself for.

She was just being human wasn't she?

If anything it showed that though she didn't want to admit it, she probably wasn't over Max. Her attempts to move on had backfired, he just simply wouldn't escape her thoughts and being with anyone else didn't feel right.

It wasn't the same as being with him.

Rosie groaned, hating herself even more for thinking about him. She couldn't put herself through any more pain of thinking about him. She just had to accept he was history.

"Forget it Rosie" she muttered to herself.

(x)

No one bothered Rosie or Liv that day, everyone had allowed them to have the day off. They were young, they were allowed a night out and a day off to recover which was lucky for both of them as they staggered round the house trying to return to a normal state.

Though Liv was living with Fatani at the bar most of the time, she loved to come home now and again and experience the madness of Leopards Den. Last night it was just laziness. Seeing as Rosie was coming back here it made sense for Liv and Fatani to come back too. Plus she could raid her sisters wardrobe again, and force her to hand over the clothes she didn't wear.

Rosie in the meantime was sat cross legged on her bed in a mental state. Though her headache had worn off slightly her mind was still whirring with pain. What was worse was the feeling in her stomach, her chest. It was an empty feeling yet one of pain and hurt.

Heartache.

She couldn't help herself from doing what she did next. After nearly a year of no contact, no checking up on him, she found herself typing his name onto Facebook.

His profile appeared infront of her. His picture. It was the same old him, a wide grin, a glint in his eye. Rosie stared at it longingly, pining for him as she looked at it.

Scrolling down his timeline, all of what she could see of it, any posts and comments, no they weren't by his friends, her heart suddenly sank.

_Love you loads 3 xxxxxxxxxxx_ it read.

And again further down

_Amazing night with my amazing boyfriend Max Gifthold, thanks baby xx_

And again, but this time he'd written it.

_I've got the most beautiful girlfriend._

The previous empty feeling was nothing compared to this. It was as if someone had wrenched her insides, twisted them out of her and left them on the cold and hard floor.

Rosie scrolled up to his photos and began to rifle through them. Sure enough she appeared in pretty much all of them.

She was young, younger than her. She wore next to nothing in most of the photo's, she had the perfect body for it though. She was skinny yet toned and slender, she had long blonde hair that curled loosely down her face and over her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright green that dazzled and lit up her face even more.

Rosie looked down at herself in her old trackies and baggy t shirt. It wasn't worth comparing.

This girl, Lara her name was, was wrapped up with Max in every single photo. She'd be kissing him on the cheek, or even the lips in each one, in one she stood in front of him, barely half his size but she seemed to fit into him so perfectly it hurt.

Rosie's door broke open.

"How ya feeling big sis?" Liv grinned as she walked into her room.

Rosie looked at her startled and quickly minimized Facebook on her laptop.

"Erm yeah I'm ok" She replied

"Really? You were a bit of a state last night!" Liv collapsed at the bottom of her bed in a heap

"Yeah I was" she admitted.

"So..." Liv sat back up "What happened? That guy?" She wiggled her eyebrows

"I don't wanna talk about it Liv" Rosie muttered

Liv shuffled up the bed to sit alongside her.

"Really?" She asked

"Really." Rosie affirmed. "It's fine"

"What's that then?" Liv pointed to the bar at the bottom of the computer screen where 'Max Gifthold – Facebo' read.

Rosie didn't know what to say but simply reopened his profile.

"look" she whispered staring at a picture of him and Lara once more.

"Rosie," Liv sighed "it was always going to happen, you were always going to move on"

"But he has" she looked at Liv "and I haven't. That's why I'm a mess Liv, that guy last night, it was horrible I hated it."

"Oh yeah we did have to leave pretty quickly" Liv stared at the ceiling trying to remember exactly what happened last night. "Anyway..."

Liv took Rosie's hand and squeezed it gently

"It takes time" She smiled

Rosie shook her head.

"It will Rosie!" Liv tried to reassure her, "that was what the first guy you'd been with apart from Max in years? It was always gonna be weird"

"I guess. I'm just confused, I don't know what I feel for him"

"For Max?"

"Yeah. I don't think I still love him but it's just hard, remembering what we were like together and then how it fell apart so easily. Just seems stupid. It's not like I'm gonna see him ever again anyway. Yeah I just need to move on"

"Sure?" Liv was confused, Rosie never seemed to make sense when she was explaining her feelings. She'd just said she missed Max and it felt wrong without him didn't she?

"Yep, I'm gonna try. I don't need him" Rosie braved unsure if she meant it. She just wanted to deal with it on her own, she didn't need anyone to help her.

"Okay" Liv smiled getting up off the bed, "I'm here if you need me"

Liv quietly left the room and left Rosie alone once more. Alone with her thoughts.

**Oooooooooooh...**


	7. Chapter 7

The small car bumped down off the highway and onto the familiar dusty roads that led to Lowveld. Trees and shrubs lined the road as the sparse grassland spread either side of it descending into what was always known as the bush.

The car grinded to a halt as its driver noticed a small black object in the middle of the road a few yards ahead. He got out and bent down to pick up the stag beetle and place it to the side so that he could drive on.

Not that he was in a rush or anything. He didn't really know what he was even doing here! It had been a spur of the moment visit, but one he knew that he'd regret if he didn't do it.

In all honesty Max couldn't help himself. After all the turmoil he had endured recently he felt he had to remind himself of the simple life he used to have.

He drove on admiring the scenery as he went, he barely had to look at the road he was following, it was quiet as always. A signpost and arrow ahead caught his eye. Straining his eyes Max read what it said before leaning back in his seat with a sigh.

'Leopards Den'

He continued to drive past it.

"Bad idea" he muttered to himself now rethinking this whole day. Why was he putting himself through the danger of bumping into anyone? Or even the danger of realising what he missed?

He turned down a road in the opposite direction, the scenic route. After a while he stopped the car again and got out to admire the view. As he was on the top of a small hill Max could see for miles, the veldt stretched out before him as the sun shone warmly onto his bare arms. The yellows and greens of the surroundings complimented the bright blue sky as leaves rustled slightly in the breeze. Behind the fence to one side of the road a warthog sniffed around on the floor, Max noticed and walked towards him.

The warthog scuttled away in fear, Max chuckled to himself. The simple things in life were important he realised.

Max clambered back into the car and turned the ignition on. The car started before cutting out again.

He tried again, luckily this time it started properly and he drove off continuing down the road.

Before long the car had turned into the main road that ran through the centre of the small town, it was beginning to make odd spluttering noises so Max slowed down anyway. People moved about either side of the car, visiting the market stalls or chatting with others.

Max leant back and relaxed observing the people in the place he once called home. It felt like only yesterday he was mixing with these people himself, running his business. Working with these people, they were his customers.

Though it hurt to admit it, still after all these years he missed it. Knowing your customers, the regulars that come in every day. It was a different world to running a bar in the city, any one would come in, any given night of the week, though he was proud of the buzz and the atmosphere it created it was not the same friendly one there was round here. And it wasn't just that that he missed, sure enough in the city there's people around all the time but here, he had a close network. He had a stable, what he guessed was, his family.

Though the past few months had been tough on him and he'd spent more and more time thinking about his old life, he hadn't realised how much he missed it until he was back.

The bar came into sight as the car steadied along. Though the framework was the same it didn't feel the same. The sign outside didn't read his name, nor did it encompass the style it once did, his own twist.

Max laughed a little at his early business choices remembering the flashing and admittedly cheap lights he'd had here. Running the bar in Cape Town had meant everything was a lot smarter and swish than the one here, but that's what the people wanted round here, the friendly atmosphere.

The car grunted again and spluttered further. It slowed and suddenly stopped.

Max sighed in frustration. This wasn't even his car! It was a hire one that had to be driven back to Jo'burg by tonight! There was no time for breakdowns!

He realised there was nothing he could do but to get out and seek some sort of help. Fingers crossed he could find a complete stranger who wouldn't question his reappearance in this place.

Then again, the garage was no less than 10 yards away. He had no choice.

Max walked amongst the fuel pumps towards the small building.

"Max!" A voice ahead of him called.

Max looked up and was greeted by a friendly face, "Tim!" he greeted.

"How you doing man?" Tim asked

"Yeah I'm ok thanks, how's business?"

"IT's good man, Ash is still working at the bar" Tim nodded over to the bar

"That's great" Max smiled

"Didn't expect to see you back round here, what's going on?"

"Yeah, erm nor did I. Been in the city for a few days so I thought I'd have a drive round the area"

"Nice one, so you're seeing the family round here then?"

"Not really family now eh Tim?" Max admitted

"Sorry man" Tim patted him on the back

"Was wondering if you could help me, my hire car's broken down, could you take a look at it? Jeeps are more my kinda thing"

"No problem" Tim chuckled as Max showed him the way.

After about half an hour's work on the car they hadn't made any progress. Max had called up the hire company and explained the situation yet they didn't have any available cars to help him get back to Jo'burg. Tim said he couldn't do anything until another mechanic returned that evening, and even then it may be an overnight job.

Great, Max thought.

"Sorry man" Tim shrugged

"Don't worry about it, there's nothing you can do" Max smiled.

"Ash is working at the moment if you fancy a drink"

Max looked over towards the bar, tempting as it looked.

"Don't think I'd be playing it safe" he said

"It'll be fine!" Tim reassured him, "I'll go check see if anyone's about" he grinned.

Max let him disappear off towards the bar, it had been nice catching up with Tim. Though he wasn't a very close friend he had been around since Max first moved into the area, his brother Ash had been one of the first guys he employed at the bar. They were great guys.

"Coast is clear" Tim yelled.

Max made his way over the road, though he knew he shouldn't if no one was about it should be fine.

**Oooooohhhh what d'ya thinks gonna happen?**

**:P**

**Thanks for all your reviews so far. Emily x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for your reviews! Been v busy this week so sorry for the later update...**

Max leant back in his seat and took in the familiar surroundings. It was nice to be back in a place he'd spent so much time in but in a way it felt very strange. Though the structure was the same, the decor had been altered and aspects of the bar as a whole unsettled him. Tim had disappeared to take a phone call and apart from a few other people chatting at another table, the place was quiet.

Voices drifted through the doorway but then fell to an abrupt silence as the couple carrying them saw the man sat in front of them.

Max's eyes widened as the two familiar faces stared back at him.

Thoughts whirled round Max's head. He knew this would be a bad idea, he'd been caught. There was no way out, he was facing up to what he had right in front of his eyes. He scanned Danny and Alice as they stood before him, though they both (and unsurprisingly) seemed rather taken aback to see him, Alice still had her warm glow about her. Her face broke into a smile.

"Max" Alice grinned walking towards him.

"Hi" he managed in an awkward reply. Alice approached him with her arms widening as to enveloping him into a hug. Max took it as his cue to clamber off the barstool and accept her into a welcoming hug.

Over her shoulder, Danny stood, slightly uneasy and unsure of what to say. Max only had to flash his own eyes in his direction to be reminded of how much he was like Rosie. Danny was just so like her, he began to notice the similarities that he hadn't done before, their nose, the hidden twinkle in the eye –

Alice pulled back breaking Max from his thoughts, she turned and gestured to Danny who walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Good to see you" Danny said. Alice nodded at him as a sign of thanks.

"You too" Max replied,

"So..."Alice began "What are you doing round here?"

"Erm.." Max tried to plot his reply. Danny's face told him he had to come up with an answer soon, he appeared inpatient, protective, wanting to know what the truth was.

"I've been in Jo'burg this week, doing some work."

"That's Jo'burg" Danny muttered

"Yeah" Max attempted a smile, "I fancied a drive, see the area again. I'd missed it, the landscape you know?"

Alice smiled in reassurance, she had an idea as to why he was really back but she wouldn't say anything.

"Can I get you a drink?" Max offered

"That would be lovely thank you" Alice replied

(x)

Max returned to the table with drinks, having had a brief chat with Fatani at the bar. He realised how much he missed this place, the bar. How simple life had been, not now after everything that had happened.

"Thanks Max" Danny said as he took the drink out of his hand

"So, how have you been?" Alice asked

"Not bad thank you" Max replied, though as he looked into her eyes he knew he couldn't shy away from the truth. "Well, sort of"

"Why?"

"The bar, it was caught up in an arson attack last month" he admitted, Alice's eyes widened

"My god!" she whispered in shock

"Yeah, I lost it, everything I had there was gone. Luckily no one was in,"

"Max that's terrible! I'm so sorry, do you know who it was?"

"It's under investigation, sounds like some idiots off the street to be honest"

The conversation continued, well mainly a two way conversation, Alice tried to force Danny to talk at times but he was reserved. Something of which neither Max or Alice could really understand. Yes Max had divorced Danny's daughter but had he actually done anything wrong? Max never hurt Rosie, if anything the divorce was two way, both were equally hurt emotionally from what had happened but no one was to blame. Maybe there was something Max didn't know he thought. Alice knew Danny was just being his protective self.

Max asked after everyone at Leopards Den and Alice informed him that all was well, neither mentioned Rosie. Didn't want the atmosphere to get any more awkward. Then Max accidentally let it slip about the car.

"How are you going to get back?" Alice frowned

"Don't know" Max said quietly, "Shouldn't drive" he gestured to the beer in front of him.

"The garage said they should be able to fix the car up for tomorrow morning so I guess I'll have to get to that B&B in the next town, hope they've got a room."

Alice nodded before Max stood up and excused himself to go to the toilet.

"Danny" Alice turned towards her husband

"I'm sorry Alice, it's just too awkward. He was my son-in-law but after everything that-"

"No Danny" she cut him off "he didn't do anything to directly hurt Rosie, you can't let the divorce prevent you from being friendly!"

"I am being friendly!" Danny exclaimed

Alice sat back in her chair in thought. She ran her fingers up and down her glass, she knew what she wanted to say, what she wanted to happen. But whether anyone would let her.

"What if-" she began, Danny listening intently "Max, he hasn't got anywhere to go. There's no harm in offering him a room for the night is there?"

"Alice!" Danny said in shock, eyes wide "we can't do that! Think what it will do to Rosie! How awkward that will make things"

"He's family" Alice protested

"He's not" Danny corrected her

"Look Danny, you've heard what he's been through, it's only fair. He hasn't done any major harm. And besides..."

Alice paused before continuing.

"We all know Rosie hasn't moved on. She misses him, she's probably still in love with him. And looking at Max I'm sure he hates the situation too."

"You can't seriously be thinking of getting them back together Alice?"

"I just-"

Alice's explanation was cut short as Max returned to the table.

"Another drink?" he offered

"Don't worry I'll get these" Danny said getting up from his seat. Alice followed his eyes as he moved, attempting to make eye contact to get some sort of confirmation. As Danny walked away he finally gave in, he could clearly feel her presence following him! He turned and smiled in acknowledgement.

"Max. Come and have one of our rooms tonight, it's only fair"

"What?" Max seemed unsure "that's really nice of you Alice but I don't think that's a good idea"

Alice gently placed her hand on his arm

"Max, it will be fine. I'll talk to Rosie, you can go straight to the huts, she doesn't even have to know you're there if you like, you don't have to see her. You can't seriously spend the night round here somewhere."

Max thought about what she said. It was bad enough being back in the same area, seeing Danny, all the feelings slowly creeping back. Was he ready to face her? The woman he loved and cared for so much. Was it too dangerous? Would it confirm the feelings that had been beginning to re-emerge over the past month or so.

"Tell you what, I'll go back and talk to Rosie now, though I'm sure she'll be fine with it. And I'll let you know."

"Thanks Alice, I really appreciate it" Max smiled gratefully.

**A/N So no one predicted it would be Danny and Alice! Oooerrrr, what might happen next? :P **


	9. Chapter 9

Alice climbed out of the jeep, scanning the animal pens to find a sign of Rosie.

"You're back quick Alice" Caroline appeared at the door "Where's Danny?"

"Erm..."Alice was unsure of what to say "have you seen Rosie?"

"She's in the hospital I believe, why what's happened?" She asked concerned

"Nothing. Well, it's Max."

"Max?" Caroline gasped

"He's in town, we just bumped into him"

"Gosh"

"Yeah, I'll tell you more in a bit" Alice turned on her heel and rushed down to the hospital.

(x)

Rosie was busying herself tidying up the surgery when Alice rushed in.

"Jesus Alice what's the hurry?" She laughed

"Rosie. I need to talk to you" Alice came close up to her

"Okay, shoot" Rosie said, oblivious to the whirlwind she was about to enter.

"I don't really know how to say this but, it's Max." Alice awaited a reaction

Rosie looked uneasy

"he's in town" Alice finished

Rosie's eyes widened before retracting as she bit her lip "as in here?"

"Yeah." Alice admitted

"Why?" Rosie asked

"I dunno really, he was in Jo'burg and then fancied a drive or something. But look his car broke down, he's stuck here... and I just wondered, if it was ok with you whether we offer him a place for the night. In the guest huts of course."

"Alice, I don't know if it's a good idea" Rosie said quietly

"He's in a bad place Rosie, he seems to just need some company. Not that you have to see him it's just..."

Rosie wandered over to the office area and sat down in the chair to gather her thoughts. She thought she'd never see or him from him again, now living so far apart she was sure there would be no risk of running into each other. But since that parcel arrived, that guy in the city, the lonely times she'd had she couldn't help but let him return to her thoughts. It was true. He had meant a lot to her and whatever bad place Alice was talking about maybe he did deserve to be let back into her life.

"What kind of a bad place do you mean Alice?" Rosie asked

Alice swallowed

"Erm...Rosie, Max's father died a couple of months ago, and the bar was burnt down in an arson attack."

"Oh God" Rosie was stunned into silence, she knew Max's father had been diagnosed with lung cancer, that was over a year ago, but she had no idea he had died. And the bar, that place was his pride and joy. She couldn't help but feel an overwhelming wave of sympathy for him.

Rosie smiled

"Yeah it's fine, but just don't let me see him. I think it's for the best"

Alice nodded and made a swift exit from the surgery.

(x)

Later that evening most of the family had retired to bed. Max was staying in the guest huts and no one but Alice, who delivered him some dinner made by Nomsa, had seen him. Though no one mentioned him his presence was hanging over the house. Everyone tried to ignore it, seem upbeat and talk about other things, especially to Rosie. But her anxiety was clear, she barely ate dinner and was very quiet.

Danny wasn't happy, with Alice mostly. If Alice hadn't have welcomed him back Rosie wouldn't be in the awkward situation. Yes she still thought about him, clearly missed him but the fact that he was actually here made it seem all too real for her. Alice tried to convince Danny that it was only fair, and maybe it would work out for the best but he wasn't so sure.

Rosie lay wide awake in bed, no surprise. She constantly checked the clock, 11:30pm, 12:13 am, 12:47am. She couldn't sleep, there was no way she could knowing he was a matter of a few hundred metres away. All the old feelings that were beginning to surface couldn't escape her. She tossed and turned for hours trying to shut her eyes and turn off, get the rest she'd longed for all day but it wasn't to be.

She needed to see him, she couldn't believe that she'd let him get away so easily. There was nothing else she could do, she had no choice. If she didn't do it she'd regret it for the rest of her life she knew it.

Quickly she swung her legs out of bed and grabbed an old jumper of which she pulled over her head whilst stuffing her feet into some old boots. She gently pulled her bedroom door open and quietly slipped out into the hallway and towards the front door, grabbing a bunch of keys as she went.

She jumped into the jeep that was parked out front and switched the engine on. Even if she tried to stop herself she couldn't. Her heart was taking over her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reviews XD lots of love going out to you all! Here's what you've been waiting for...maybe ;)...**

The jeep slowed to a halt outside the guest tents. Rosie turned off the engine and sat in silent for a few moments as she stared towards the light that was glowing from inside the canvas, around her the air was still. Only a slight rustle of the leaves moving in the night. And it was, a dark night. The sky was pitch black, all but a few stars and a crescent moon that attempted to light up the surroundings but failed. Rosie craned her neck to observe the sky, gather her thoughts. But without seeing Max there were no thoughts to gather. She still wasn't sure what she wanted, what she thought, or what she wanted to think. She knew she had to see him, face to face. It was killing her.

Rosie swung her legs out of the jeep and quietly began to make her way across the small stretch of dark grassland in front of her in approach to the tent. Tentatively she climbed the steps and hesitated before attempting a knock on the canvas that acted as a wall to the inside. Where he was, where her anxieties would be met and all the questions and thoughts circling her head may be answered.

Rosie gulped, she knew what she had to say.

"Max" she whispered, closing her eyes.

After a few moments she heard his footsteps on the bare wooden floor approach the opposite side of the canvas. Max ripped open the Velcro that further sealed the entrance and began to unzip the canvas.

It felt like slow motion.

Slowly the zip lowered and unveiled his face on the other side.

The nervousness still existed within her as she took in his appearance once again. It had been over a year since she'd last seen him. He was still the same.

Max knew it would be her on the other side, he'd heard her pull up in the jeep outside and he simply waited for her to make the move. He had no right to impose, he had no right to be there at all, in a way he felt rude. Selfish almost. He'd let his feelings get the better of him and now he was inflicting them on other people.

Then again, he hadn't asked to see Rosie. She had clearly decided to go out in the dead of the night and make her way over here.

And then before he knew it, she was right before him.

She had an awkward expression over her face, probably nerves. But she was still the same.

Max couldn't help but let his gaze follow her face, take in everything that she was. He couldn't believe he'd lasted this long without seeing her, it was too much.

"Hi" Rosie said nervously, breaking both of them from their thoughts.

"Erm, come in" Max staggered backwards and let her walk in.

He gently sat back on the bed as she took up the chair.

"How are you?" he asked cautiously

"Good, thanks" Rosie looked up at him "you?"

"Been better" he smiled slightly.

They fell silent again

"sorry, I didn't mean to come along and make-" Max started to apologise but stopped as Rosie shook her head.

"There's no need to be sorry Max, it's nice to see you again"

"Likewise" He nodded.

"Take it you couldn't sleep either" Rosie said looking round the room, noticing the untouched covers on the bed

"Yeah, it's weird being back"

"I know, it was weird knowing you were back"

An awkward pause left them feeling nervous once more.

"So, erm what's been going on? Y'know at home." Rosie asked, remembering what Alice had mentioned earlier. She couldn't help but care for Max, she wanted him to be ok.

Max shook his head.

"I can't lie to you Rosie, it's been a nightmare" He looked at her and then to the floor.

"Tell me" She whispered

Max began to pour his life over the past few months out to her. He didn't mean to but it being Rosie on the receiving end, he just couldn't stop. Rosie understood things that no one else could. That's what he missed about her, someone who would care. Max couldn't work out what he felt for Lara, his girlfriend at the moment. She was beautiful and funny and he cared for her, they seemed to love each other but Max couldn't help but start to feel like there was something missing. Rosie had something Lara didn't. Not only their history but Rosie cared. She had an emotional side which meant that she sympathised for him, and looked out for him. Just like he always had done for her.

He told her everything, Rosie didn't stop him, she just allowed him to let it all out as it seemed like it had been locked up inside of him for so long.

Soon enough Rosie found herself sat next to him on the bed offering a comforting hand on his arm. The physical touch seemed fitting, in a way there was nothing strange about it. Besides, it was all she could offer, she felt guilty for not being there whilst he went through all the pain and hurt. Not helping him get through it like the times he had once helped her.

Rosie was picturing him going through the pain. She could imagine him, carrying his father's coffin, a single tear down his face whilst he attempted to be strong. Watching his business fall apart in front of his eyes. Having nothing left.

They began to pick up more of a two sided conversation, they chatted about things old and new. They managed to laugh with one another like they used to. The fact that they both had company, were with someone and not alone, that they could chat with and have history with comforted them. Looking at them you would have thought that they were nothing more than good friends. But deep down and inside that wasn't the case.

After long conversation, Max could feel the question rising up within him. After everything that had been discussed he couldn't ignore it any longer. It was burning, seeing Rosie again had confirmed what he felt. What he missed. She meant the world to him and he wanted her back in his life. Lara had simply replaced the affection he had for Rosie, but he had realised it was not enough. In all honesty, Lara was a rebound, and though he felt terrible for believing it, their relationship wasn't much deeper than that.

"Rosie, what happened between us?" He looked at her intently,

She saw it in him, she knew she had to answer him, the eye contact was unbearable. She didn't know how to answer, she was unsure herself and looking at him now after everything, she couldn't help but want to know the answer too.

"I...I don't know to be honest Max" she swallowed.

Max continued to look at her, he was determined to meet her gaze and keep the eye contact. But he couldn't bear to talk to her about this if she was nervous.

"It's a shame" He sighed "we had something really good"

"We did" she admitted, she knew they did and so did Max. They were tredding on thin ice, they both were aware of how easy it would be to tell the other how they now felt, what they really wanted. The feelings inside that were eating away at them.

"I miss it" Max said quietly

Rosie smiled at him, she missed it too.

**A/N Sooooo... ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Nomsa was busy feeding everyone up with their breakfast the following morning; most of the family were in and out of the kitchen making themselves noticed. Just general goings on in their house as if it was any other day.

"Let's go" Alice tapped Charlotte on the back as she walked past her, Robert resting on her hip.

Charlotte groaned.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want to get the bus to school?" Alice questioned her daughter as Danny took Robert from her arms.

"No" Charlotte muttered getting up from the table, the teenager in her was become very much apparent these days.

"Anyone seen Rosie this morning?" Danny asked "she was meant to be doing the rounds with me earlier but she never showed."

"Nope" Alice and Charlotte said in unison as they left the room

Liv looked across the table to Dup flashing him a knowing look. He raised his eyebrows with a smirk in return knowing exactly what Liv was thinking and agreeing too.

"No sorry" Liv managed, biting her lip quickly to avoid sniggering.

"Oh" Danny nodded, oblivious to the thoughts that were circling the room.

(x)

The sunlight streamed through the gaps in the canvas around her, Rosie peeled an eye open and took in her surroundings. It wasn't her bedroom.

She opened the other eye and frowned scanning the area in front of her.

Then she remembered, where she was, who she was with, what had happened.

Rosie twisted in her position and turned her head away from the door towards the other end of the tent. He was slumped down in a chair, eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. His t-shirt fell loosely round his waist and over the top of his boxers with the exception of one side that had bunched up leaving his skin bare.

His head leant to one side, resting on his shoulder. His face appeared screwed up, probably due to the uncomfortable position, but it was a familiar face. One that Rosie had observed on numerous occasions. In a previous life.

Rosie picked herself up from the tight ball she was lying in at one end of the bed , taking the blanket off her as she placed her feet on the cold floor. Gently, she walked over to where he sat and draped the blanket over him.

Rosie had to bite her lip hard to stop herself leaning in and kissing him lightly on the head, something of which she longed to do and after all the conversation they'd had last it was something that seemed fitting. But she stepped back instead, it wasn't. It wasn't right, she could screw things up, make the situation even worse if she followed through with her feelings. Still confused as to how strong they actually were

She couldn't help but remember the good times they'd had together and imagine them being together once more. Him being here only made her realise what she missed. The comfort, the company the love they shared with one another.

Though nothing beyond words were exchanged last night, it was perfect. It want even a case of pouring out their hearts to one another, it was just talking. Chatting, sharing experiences, remembering the past, catching up with one another. Rosie didn't want to ruin it but at the same time all she wanted was to go back to the old days, for him to hold her and kiss her and tell her everything would be ok.

The desire was unbearable. Rosie had to leave him. She took one final look at him and with a small smile she crept out of the tent and down the steps to the jeep she'd parked up last night. Somehow she had to get back to the house without anyone questioning her whereabouts.

(x)

A couple of hours later Rosie had been able to slip back into the house, get showered and changed and was now in the kitchen without anyone noticing, well Nomsa saw her and smiled but didn't ask anything of her whereabouts. Rosie was grateful, hopefully no one else would ask.

"Oh good morning" Liv exaggerated entering the kitchen, a hint of sarcasm in her voice

"Hey" Rosie smiled.

"So" Liv dropped into the seat next to her "Where were ya? What happened? Eh?" she nudged her and winked

"What do you mean?" Rosie avoided the subject taking a sip of her tea

"Oh come on Rosie!"

Rosie didn't say anything.

"Do you need reminding?" Liv raised her eyebrows "So I believe you snuck off in the night drove over to Max's tent and erm didn't return til about an hour ago?"

"Nothing happened Liv!" Rosie protested.

"Oh sure!"

"It's true!"

"But you still went and saw him?"

After a while Rosie muttered a reply, "yes"

"And?" Liv edged her chair closer, trying to make eye contact as Rosie was still staring into her mug.

"We just talked Liv!"

"That's all?" Liv sensed she was probably telling the truth given the impatient tone in her voice and lack of spirit

"Yep. Just chatted, about stuff, caught up with each other."

"Good chat?" Liv asked

"Yeah, it was" Rosie smiled

"Rosie, are you ok?" She seemed concerned

"Yeah course"

"You don't seem it, you seem a bit, I dunno. Come on you can tell me, what's up?"

Rosie looked up at her younger sister. She needed her, she needed someone to tell her what to do.

"Not here" Rosie whispered getting up and gesturing to her bedroom.

Liv followed her down the corridor and closed Rosie's door behind them before sitting next to her on the bed.

"I don't know what to do Liv,"

"You miss him don't you, you still love him"

Rosie remained silent.

Liv took her hand and squeezed it gently

"I don't know Liv, I don't know what I feel." She whispered "I just, I guess I can't seem to forget what we had. It doesn't feel right any more, any of this being on my own. It doesn't make sense, I hate it, I miss being with someone ya know?"

"And this someone's Max right?"

Rosie shrugged "It's probably 'cause he's here, making me think that it's him but it's probably not, I dunno."

"But that guy, in the club that night. You said you hated it, it felt wrong. Maybe it is Max"

"Thanks Liv this really helps" Rosie muttered sarcastically.

"I know I'm right though" she winked

"We were so good together," she pondered "we had so much history, I loved him, he loved me. It was everything I wanted"

"What did you talk about?"

"Not much really, just how we were. He told me about everything back there and how everything had fallen apart for him."

"What about that girlfriend?" Liv asked carefully, though she knew she shouldn't have done

Rosie shrugged "Didn't mention her"

"Oh"

"I can't think straight Liv, it's all I think about now. What we were, what we could be" A single tear began to run down her cheek. "It's true, I miss him" she choked.

The tears began to seep out of her eyes uncontrollably; she buried her head in her hands,

"Hey" Liv whispered, taking her into her arms and comforting her.

After a while Rosie pulled back and wiped the tears from her face.

"You're gonna have to tell him Rosie" Liv said

"What good will that do?"

"He might feel the same, I bet he does. It explains why he was back round here anyway, why he spent all night talking to you. He cared for you Rosie, he still does"

"What if he doesn't? No, I can't Liv, it's just going to make a big mess"

"And it's not a mess already? A mental one?"

"I guess it is. But how awkward will it be if it back fires? He'll go home confused and I'll be an even bigger wreck"

"Rosie, please trust me"


	12. Chapter 12

Once again Rosie's mind was a whirlwind. A space filled with thoughts and messages, all mixed up. No connections, still nothing made sense.

What Liv had said made her own heart want to tell him, want to be with him but her head was too strong. She kept remembering how it all fell apart, why they weren't together. How they were too different for each other. How could she push herself to be back with someone who wanted different things from her? Wouldn't it just fall apart all over again?

Rosie glanced at her watch

10:12

She had to make this decision fast. There was no guarantee Max was still in the area but it was now or never.

(x)

Rosie manoeuvred the jeep through the fairly busy street, keeping an eye out for Max as she went. She scanned the small gatherings of people either side of the road until finally she spotted him.

Thank god, she thought.

Quickly she pulled the jeep over to one side and turned the engine off, jumping out as she yanked the keys. She'd seen him over by the garage, however her small height made it hard to spot him ahead of her as she walked in the direction.

Nonetheless the people soon began to clear away from her and the site of the garage lay before her. Max was stood leaning on a car, sunglasses propped on his head as he scribbled on a piece of paper in his hand.

Butterflies flew around her stomach again but Rosie pushed past them and continued to approach him.

Max looked up from the paper and turned his head in her direction as she reached him.

"Rosie" he said seeming slightly unsure

"Max" she replied quickly ready to begin.

"You alright?" He asked cautiously

Rosie took note of the surroundings and without a second thought grabbed Max by the arm pulling him away from the garage

"Rosie?" he asked but she ignored him until she stopped round the side of a building

"Max" she turned to face him. She ran her eyes over his face, his expression was confused yet it didn't stop her feelings, in fact it intensified them.

"Rosie, I-" he began

"Look, I don't know if I should be saying this and you can do what you like but I just have to tell you" she rushed

"Rosie-"

"Max, it might just be 'cause you're here but honestly I think it's more than that. I, I" she paused trying to string her sentence together. Max said nothing, just looked at her, allowing her to finish "These past few months I haven't been able to think straight, really. I just keep thinking about before, about ... us."

Rosie's head spun with emotions, she couldn't help but let it all out.

"I miss you Max. I miss everything we had, I just wish, it had never gone wrong. In all honesty I hate myself now for letting it happen."

"Rosie" Max murmured "I-"

"Sorry, I'm so sorry" Rosie double thought everything she'd just said "shouldn't of said anything, it's only gonna make it awkward"

"Rosie, listen to me please...I never wanted your sympathy or anything but to be honest after all the shit recently it's made me miss you too, it's kinda why I decided to come back, round here" he cocked his head to one side "I missed this place as well, I missed everything our lives used to be"

Rosie looked longingly at him trying to digest the fact that he'd said exactly what she wanted him to.

"I loved you Rosie, and deep down, I still think I do"

Her heart deflated. It was as if any tension had been taken out of her, like something had fitted back into place instead.

"I just can't believe I let you go, like I was stupid enough to accept that we were over. I should've fought for you."

"Max, it was both of our faults"

Max shook his head "I guess I just never admitted or wanted to admit how much I missed you,"

"Max," Rosie looked back down to the ground "I don't know what to-" she looked back up as he leant into her.

Rosie felt the edge of her mouth turn in a small smile as her eyelids fell slightly. Max bowed his head as she lifted her own up to him.

She could feel his presence surround her, and overwhelming sense of love and security. Though it wasn't his aftershave she could smell, but his natural scent.

Rosie looked up into his eyes. Their striking blue shade stood out against the tanned skin that surrounded him. He stared back into her own eyes before slowly closing them.

His lips brushed against hers, they touched briefly before retracting. Max smiled and moved back into her, this time latching onto her lips sending Rosie into a whirlwind of emotions and even more heart fluttering.

It was something she knew, something she remembered, nothing was different from what it had been before but it felt more special than it ever had been before.

Rosie felt herself pull away with a smile. Not because she didn't want to continue but because it was perfect as it was. It was everything she'd needed for such a long time.

"Max" she whispered

He wrapped his fingers around hers leaning back in and kissing her once more. His hold strengthened as he twisted his grip on her. She couldn't help but offer more passion and excitement as their tongues explored one another again. Rosie's spare hand landed lightly on his chest, feeling the muscle beneath his t-shirt and a heartbeat that whilst faint to touch, beat as rapid as hers did.

After a moment Max gently pulled away, though continuing to look at her.

"Rosie"

"Please" she whispered "can't we just try it again"

"Rosie that's all I want but I can't-" he stopped as he saw her face deflate at hearing his latter word.

"I'm sorry, I'll try, I will, honest, I'll do everything I can but right now I need to sort my head out"

"Okay" she looked to the floor

"Rosie please, it's not that I don't want to because I do. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and losing you was the worst. I thought I'd moved on, I sort of, I-" he knew he had to tell her "I, I have a girlfriend"

"I know" she muttered

"Oh, right. But honestly she's nothing like you ever were, nothing like you are. If I'm honest there's nothing I strongly feel towards her, especially not now. She just gave me company I guess, that's all I wanted, I just needed someone who I could treat well like how I treated you, well until we fucked it up. You're the only person who's ever fitted me Rosie, I thought the time had healed me from you but it hasn't."

"Same" she looked back up at him, feeling warm at the way he'd spoken about her

"I need to sort it out Rosie, but I swear to you I'll do everything I possibly can to make it okay."

"Max, please. I don't think I can carry on much longer without you"

Max twisted his fingers further round her own dainty ones. Just like he used to.

"I know" he whispered " and I don't think I can go through the pain of losing you again, we've got to make it work ok?"

"Okay" she felt herself choke on her words

"Listen to me, we can't rush it, we can't go along making stupid mistakes again. We need each other, we need to be careful not to break one another's hearts again"

"I know" her eyes leaked the few tears they'd been holding.

Max wiped them from her cheek yet held his hand there, tilting his head to kiss her again gently.

"I'm really sorry but I do, I have to go"

Rosie bit her lip.

"I can't let myself want anything more right now Rosie, it's too dangerous. And I have to get back, I need to catch my flight home, Rosie it doesn't mean that I don't want any of this ok, my life's just a mess at the moment I need to-"

"I know" she smiled "you were always the sensible one"

Max grinned back at her

"I'll see you soon," he promised pulling back

"okay" she nodded trusting in his every word.

He took a few steps back slowly loosening his grip on each of her fingers

"and you don't have to worry because I know you still remember my number" he smiled as their hands separated.

Rosie simply acknowledged what he said as he walked a few more paces away. Though all she wanted was to remain with him from now til forever she knew he was saying the right things. He always did. She let him walk away and with one final smile he disappeared round the corner and out of sight.

Rosie held herself together for a few more moments as she heard an engine kick in and wheels slowly move along the floor.

Max had driven away but she knew he hadn't left her life once more. The time they'd spent apart meant it may take a while before she could slot herself perfectly back in with him, but she had to let it happen.

**A/N: this was gonna be ended here but I wanted to add more to it :P so more chapters to come but I've just started a full time job so I dunno if I'll be able to write all my chappies up to the end in time to do regular Thursday updates if you get me but I'll try! thanks for all your reviews btw, lots of appreciation!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Two months later...**

Rosie tugged her case as she entered the arrivals hall and scanned the small crowd on the other side of the barrier for her friend. She hadn't been back here since her graduation at the beginning of the year. It felt good to be back again, she did love this city!

"Hi!" A high-pitched voice broke her from her thoughts and she turned to one side to see her friend Hannah rushing towards her

"Hey!" Rosie beamed as Hannah gathered her in a hug "good to see you!"

Hannah grinned "you too! Oh my god Rosie I've missed you so much!"

"So much!" Rosie agreed "Come on we've got loads to catch up on"

Hannah took her hand and led her out of the airport. Hannah had been one of Rosie's best friends at university, in fact probably her best friend. She was a couple of years younger than Rosie and had spent time working with animals before going to university so they had a lot of common ground. Hannah had stayed in Cape Town when they'd completed the course so apart from taking their final exams and then graduating a couple of months after that they hadn't been able to see each other, it hadn't been that easy to stay in contact either. Living out in the bush like Rosie had to at Leopards Den, phone signal was poor and internet connection not much better, Rosie had gotten used to it again but it was times like these when she was back in the city when she realised the things she missed at home.

Later that evening the girls were dressed and ready to go out to town with a couple of other friends from uni. Again it was something Rosie missed, being able to go out and do what young people do, go out with people their own age, dance and drink.

"So," Hannah began "what's the situation on the guy front?"

Rosie made a 'yeah right' kind of look on her face. Raising one eyebrow and tilting her mouth at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, there's a short supply of men in the bush" Hannah laughed

"Yep" Rosie agreed even though something was niggling at the back of her mind. Was she really going to keep this from one of her closest friends? She hadn't told anyone at home about it, it was too risky...plus she could probably trust Hannah.

"What's that?" Hannah asked noticing her eyes and probably thoughts had wandered off

"What?" Rosie turned back to her

"Are you sure there's not someone?"

"Erm..."

"Knew it! I knew you couldn't go that long without someone!"

"Hannah, it's not! It's not like that it's different" Rosie exclaimed as they headed out the door

"Is he just like some random guy then or..."

Rosie shook her head. Hannah frowned at Rosie's slight uncertainty and uncomfort around the conversation.

"Come on, you can tell me!"

"Ok, look, i know it's a bit I dunno weird maybe and you'll probably have a go at me for it but..."

"But what?"

Rosie bit her lip.

"It's Max" she mumbled

"Max?" Hannah's eyes widened

Rosie nodded

"Wh-what exactly about him?"

"I kinda saw him, a month or so back and before that I kind of realised I wasn't over him and I missed him and stuff like that"

"Really?" Hannah gasped "But I thought you'd had it with him, like you said he made you really angry and how you felt like you didn't love him and that-"

"I know I know" Rosie cut her off "but things change, I couldn't think straight about anything, I couldn't forget him"

"I guess you really did love him before everything, ya know fell apart."

"Yeah, and then seeing him again brought it all back, and we kissed and oh god he said he felt the same and that we could try" she trailed off

"But Rosie what if it all goes wrong again? Why you putting yourself through it all again if it could go so badly wrong?"

Rosie didn't say anything. Hannah was like that, always thinking practically, usually knowing best.

"Well" she paused "that'll just be my problem"

Rosie looked up at Hannah as they walked down the road.

"Plus you know what Max is like, he said we'll be really careful too, like not rush, not make mistakes...which I guess is why I've only come back here now"

"So presumably you're planning on seeing him?"

Rosie nodded "I'm sorry Han, I did mean to tell you, I always was going to. It was just how to do it. No one else knows, I just don't know what people will think"

Hannah laughed slightly "I know hun, I'll let you off"

"Thanks" Rosie linked her arm into hers and squeezed it lightly.

The girls joined their other friends and enjoyed a good night out on the town. Though thoughts of Max were playing on Rosie's mind she was happy to keep them there knowing she would see him in a couple of days time.

(x)

Rosie and Hannah enjoyed getting up to some of the things they used to do over the next few days. Mainly shopping and gossiping as most girls do but for Rosie it was more than that. It was the break she needed from Leopards Den, even though she didn't want to admit it. Even there with everyone around her she felt lonely sometimes. With the exception of Charlie and Robbie, everyone else had partners and people who loved them in a slightly different way, who treated them with extra special care and attention. Rosie didn't have that. And as well as that it was the getting out to a different environment with different people and friends.

The girls had caught up with each other and loved being back in each other's company. Rosie invited Hannah to come up and stay at Leopards Den, she couldn't understand how she'd lasted this long without seeing one of her best friends!

"You gonna be alright yeah?" Hannah asked Rosie as she finished packing her things into her bag

"Course I will!" Rosie beamed. She was seeing Max this evening, for the first time since he had been up at Leopards Den two months ago and they'd realised they still wanted each other. Nothing had really been planned as to where Rosie was going to stay tonight or what was going to happen even though she couldn't help feeling the inevitable would happen.

"Well you've got my key and you can leave your suitcase here so crash back here if it's too much or goes wrong or anything just come back here" Hannah smiled, slightly worried about her friend

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll be fine though!"

"I know, I just don't want you to rush back into things with him, I know you don't wanna hear it but it could go wrong again and I don't want to see you hurt"

Rosie pulled Hannah into a hug appreciating how she was looking out for her.

"Thanks" Rosie said softly as they pulled back, "I best get ready"

Hannah grinned back at her, understanding how much this evening meant to Rosie.


	14. Chapter 14

"Thanks hun, I'll see you tomorrow" Rosie grinned as Hannah pulled her car to a stop so that Rosie could get out and meet Max

"Ha! Yeah right like I'll see you tomorrow" Hannah laughed "You'll be all loved up and-"

"I see someones chucked their worried nature out the window!" Rosie smiled

"As long as your happy" Hannah squeezed her hand

"Thanks. I'll see you before I fly home on Monday anyway"

"Yep, enjoy your evening!" Hannah wiggled her eyebrows

Rosie laughed and opened the door to step out onto the pavement.

She made the short walk over to the waterfront restaurant that Max had told her to meet him at. It was one they'd been to a couple of times before but obviously it was a long time ago. As she walked towards it, his figure became more apparent as he stood outside.

Butterflies flew round her tummy and she took a deep breath as she approached him. He wore smart trousers and a dark shirt and a smile on his face as he took sight of her.

"Hi" she managed

"Hi" He leant in and politely kissed her on the cheek "shall we go in?"

"Definately" She smiled following him inside.

A waiter seated them at a table by the window, the decor surrounding them created a romantic atmosphere almost making it slightly awkward for the pair.

"They've done it up in here" Rosie commented looking around

"yeah, it's nice" Max smiled back at her.

Before long they'd managed to fall back into easy conversation. Thankfully there werent any awkward pauses as they were both eager to find out what each other had been up to since they last saw each other and even as they laughed and reminisced over old memories they remained comfortable in each other's company.

Max couldn't help but compliment Rosie on how she looked, he knew she felt uneasy at his flattering, she always had. Rosie had never been one for wanting to be centre of attention but Max wanted to make her feel appreciated, if anything it made her beautiful smile spread sheepishly across her face.

Even listening to her soft voice made Max lose any thoughts of anything else in his life. It felt as if it was straight back to the times when it was just the pair of them, when his life revolved around Rosie and nothing else.

They ordered their food and continued to chat quietly amongst themselves, Rosie laughed at the things he said like she always had done.

"I've missed that smile" Max said looking at her

"Max" Rosie looked down at the table in embarrassment.

"I'm serious!" he let his hand creep across the table towards where hers rested and entwine his fingers into hers

Rosie looked up meeting his gaze, his shaded blue eyes barely wandered in front of her. They were fixed onto hers.

"It's beautiful" he finished with a whisper.

"Thanks" she murmured back.

Max delicately unravelled his fingers from hers and took a nervous sip of his beer sensing he may have gone too far. Luckily the waiter appeared within a few seconds presenting them with their food allowing them to slip back into conversation.

(x)

By the end of the evening Max had paid for the dinner and suggested they take a stroll along the waterfront which Rosie happily accepted. It was a fairly warm evening so only a small breeze rising off the water circled them, other than that the pair were perfectly comfortable in each others company.

Rosie was contemplating slipping her hand into his when Max piped up.

"Hey do you fancy another drink?" He nodded over to a lively bar across the road

"Yeah, that'd be good" she smiled, relieved from her thoughts as Max beamed back at her.

(x)

Inside the bar Rosie took a seat on one of the sofas, the spare moment alone allowed for a rush of thoughts and feelings to gather in her head. She couldn't quite believe how well the evening was going, even if there were odd moments of silence that was expected on any date, even if it wasn't with your ex-husband after near on 2 years. He put her at such ease and happiness that she was beginning to wonder how they fell apart so badly.

Max returned to the sofa and handed her a glass. She took it gladly as he sat beside her.

"It's a nice place" He said

"Yeah, think we've been here before?" Rosie questioned

"Likely" Max grinned.

As the night wore on Max noticed as Rosie smile grew wider and her sweet giggles returned, he knew it was a tell tale sign of her getting slightly tipsy. Max had experienced a fair few times how far Rosie could go, especially when he was paying for her drinks and there was no way Max was going to let her make a fool out of herself.

Rosie drained her second glass of cocktail from the bar and turned to look at Max.

"Come on," he laughed "we best be off". Max stood up and offered a hand to Rosie to help her up, as she took it Max led her out to the door and back onto the road.

It wasn't until a few moments later that they both realised that their hands were still entwined. Rosie stopped in her tracks realising she couldn't walk any further as her eyes scanned Max's face once more. His eyes danced in front of her as he frowned slightly.

"You okay?" he asked

Rosie moved closer to him and lifted her head to look at him. She'd gone the whole night without kissing him, there was no way she could hold out any longer, the familiar smell of his aftershave was now stronger enveloping Rosie into a sense of calm and a odd sense of normality. A street light beamed a yellow glow onto their faces.

Rosie closed craned her neck as he bent his head down. Their foreheads rested against each others and they simply stared into one another's eyes. Max analysed every part of Rosie's dark eyes that he could make out in the brief moment before they closed as she latched her lips onto his. Max deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her lower back as she reached up to pull his head closer to hers.

Tingles ran down both their spines and they soon found themselves lost in a world where only the pair of them existed. Neither would've been aware of anything else going on around them, or even how long they were stood there, together. Arms tightened, fingers twisted and lips contemplated the others. It was just a kiss but it felt like seal of affirmation, promise and romance.

Max pulled away for a moment simply to come to his senses and make sure that who he thought he was kissing, was actually her. Rosie's eyes sparkled back at him, a grin spreading across her face, Max couldn't help but break it and kiss her once more.

(x)

Within twenty minutes, Max found himself leading Rosie into his flat. Her fingers still wound around his own he pulled her back into his chest the moment the door shut behind them. Rosie giggled between kisses as Max pushed her in the direction of his bedroom.

He attempted to undo the buttons on his own shirt whilst finding the zip on the back of Rosie's dress with his other hand. It didn't help that Rosie's own hands were now wrapped round his neck, holding the back of his head.

"Rosie" he murmured trying to pull away

"Noo" she whispered forcing herself back onto him.

"Wait wait wait" Max said and pulled his shirt off, Rosie tugging all the while. She grinned as his bare chest appeared before her and he lifted her dress over her head.

The dress had barely hit the floor before Rosie found herself wrapped up in Max's arms. He ran his hand over her bare back, brushing over her bra as he went. He pressed himself into her and stroked her hair before kissing her neck, she smiled and pushed him backwards until they crashed onto the soft mattress beneath them.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks soo much for ya reviews! x**

The following morning Rosie and Max found themselves wrapped up in each other in Max's bed. The sunlight brightened up the room so it wasn't long before they were awake. Rosie woke up first, she had no problem in remembering where she was, or even who's legs were entangled amongst hers, the thought made her smile like she hadn't done in a very long time. She shifted in her position so she could face Max and wriggle herself even closer into his chest.

They lay there for a while, Rosie listened to his steady heartbeat as he continued to sleep, occasionally she'd look up at him and remind herself of how lucky she was to be back in his arms. A few months back she never thought she'd see him again, let alone be in his bed! After a short while Max began to stir, he opened one eye to look down at Rosie before planting a kiss on the top of her head causing a smile to spread onto both of their faces.

"Morning" He whispered

Rosie simply stretched her arm further round his waist and squeezed him gently.

(x)

After an hour or so the pair of them had eventually left the comfort of the bed. Max had showered and dressed, Rosie couldn't do much more than pull on one of Max's t-shirts and make herself look fairly presentable.

She emerged into the kitchen where Max was stood eating a piece of toast, she smiled sheepishly as he walked over and couldn't help but pull her into him and kiss her along her jaw line.

"Got any plans for the day?" Max asked

Rosie shook her head with a small smile, a sparkle in her eye.

"Good" Max grinned, "I know what we're doing"

"Do I get a say?" She raised an eyebrow up at him

"No" Max teased.

A short while later Max was sat in his car waiting for Rosie to re-emerge from Hannah's flat. She had refused to follow his plans unless she was allowed back for a shower and to change any clothes but the ones she'd gone out in last night.

She soon appeared out of the front door in a pair of denim shorts and a white t-shirt. Max grinned as she clambered back into the car, just her appearance was enough to make his heart flutter.

"Now are you going to tell me?" Rosie raised her eyebrows.

Max shook his head with a smile and pulled out back into the road.

(x)

It turned out that Max had decided to take Rosie somewhere they used to go fairly often. It wasn't anywhere particularly special, no strong memories were attached to it but it was somewhere they both loved.

Max led Rosie down the steps and onto the sanded beach. She had worked out what they were going to do as he had parked the car on the beach front, her smile spread across her face.

She wove her fingers tighter around his as they wandered along the sand. The waves lapped at the shore, the sound of them crashing against the rocks behind them echoed also.

They made small conversation amongst themselves just like they used too. When they didn't speak it seemed to be the case that instead they were simply thinking about each other. Neither could've predicted how easily it would've been to fit back into one another's moulds. It was just like the old times.

After a while they sauntered off the beach and into the coffee shop they used to visit, as tradition followed they each ordered the same drinks they had done for years

"Alright?" Max asked as Rosie took a sip of her coffee.

"Perfect" She murmured back.

"Me too" he agreed.

(x)

Rosie and Max were too wrapped up in each other to notice the weather change as they continued their walk along the beach, having finished their coffees. They spoke amongst themselves, laughing and chatting whilst their hands continued to be interlocked.

The once pale blue sky had evolved into a darker blanket of cloud, putting a chill into the air and a stronger breeze. It pulled hard grains of sand up from the ground and whipped them against Rosie's bare legs.

She winced slightly in the pain, Max tightened his grip round her small hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Getting dark eh?" He looked up to the grey sky.

"Mmm" Rosie agreed.

Suddenly spots of water began to fall onto them. It hit their skin, the sand in front of them,

"ahhh!" Rosie shrieked as the light spots became heavier.

"Come on!" Max nodded to the jetty ahead of them and began to break into a run.

Rosie grinned as the rain hit her face, her hand still holding onto his she was dragged into running behind him.

They slowed as they finally approached the jetty, Max ducked his head slightly so they could stand beneath its wooden frame and take cover. Rosie wiped the water from her face and chest.

"Where'd that come from?" she panted

"No where!" Max laughed bending over slightly to look out to the bay where the waves crashed against rocks and the shoreline.

Rosie smiled turning too to observe the scene before them.

"I always wanted to do that romantic kiss in the rain, you know like in the movies" she said

"Did we not ever do that?" Max turned towards her

She shook her head "not properly"

"Shall we change that then?" He suggested as their eyes met

Rosie didn't need to answer. The glint in her eyes said it all as Max took her hand tugging her back out into the rain. He stopped a few metres from the jetty and pulled her close into his chest.

He scanned her face as rain trickled down her cheek, she smiled wrapping her own arms around his neck.

"just like the movies" he murmured as her lips latched onto his and he placed his hands either side of her small waist.

The rain continued to beat down on the couple as they kissed, the wind picked up again and Max pulled the sides of his jumper around her body, keeping her warm and even closer to him.

They pulled back slightly, Rosie smiled stroking his cheek gently.

"You're so gorgeous" she murmured, a twinkle in her eye

Max wrapped his arms even further round her.

"Because I'm out in the rain with soaking wet skin and clothes?" He replied with a grin

"Nooo" She tilted her head on one side.

Max kissed her again, an overpowering rush of emotion running through both their bodies.

He felt Rosie's shivers rub onto his own skin.

"Max" she whispered "I wanna say I don't care but..."

Max laughed "Come on frosty"

Rosie beamed hearing his old pet name for her.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I have waited like 5 months to put up this chapter and share this with you all. **

**All my thanks to Lady Gaga. She is a genius.**

Max was driving Rosie back to the airport so she could catch her flight home. Though they had been perfectly comfortable and chatty with each other over the past couple of days an element of awkwardness now existed between the pair. Neither of them had really mentioned what would happen next, it was a sense of uncertainty that now loomed even though they were both sure of what they wanted.

Max concentrated on the road ahead whilst Rosie peered out of the window catching last glimpses of the city. The radio played in the background, the only sound filling the silence apart from the roar of other traffic outside.

"Got any last minute shopping to do in Duty Free?" Max asked politely

Rosie shook her head

"No, I shouldn't" she let out a small laugh.

_It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>And this time I'm not leavin' without you _

Rosie swallowed nervously as she took note of the lyrics that had begun to play out of the speakers

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me awe  
>I'd give anything again to be your babydoll<br>This time I'm not leaving without you. _

Max pulled up to a set of traffic lights and leant back in his seat. Rosie massaged her temples, trying to focus on the fact that she was going home

_He said, sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch  
>Were we made love the first time<br>And you said to me _

Max turned to look at her,

"weird huh?" he gestured to the radio

Rosie felt she had no choice but to make eye contact with him.

_(There's Somethin'), Somethin', somethin' about this place  
>Somethin' 'bout lonely nights<br>And my lipstick on your face _

"Very" she smiled slightly as her brain raced.

_Somethin', somethin' about  
>My cool Nebraska guy<br>Yeah somethin' about  
>Baby you and I <em>

_It's been two years since I let you go _

Max racked his brains, numbers and dates flew all over his vision. The day things started to go wrong, they day they decided to end it, now. The time difference. 2 years?

"shit" he muttered to himself. Rosie didn't say anything.

_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock n' roll  
>And muscle cars drove a truck<br>Right through my heart _

The lights went green and the car starting moving again. Rosie stared at the sign on the roadside ahead noting the approach to the airport.

_On my birthday you sang me "Heart of Gold"  
>With a guitar hummin' and no clothes<br>This time I'm not leaving without you. _

"Shame you can't sing" Rosie smiled, the significance was too much to ignore, she could only manage to joke about it.

Max laughed.

_He said, sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch  
>Were we made love the first time<br>And you said to me_.

_(There's Somethin'), Somethin', somethin' about this place  
>Somethin' 'bout lonely nights<br>And my lipstick on your face  
>Somethin', somethin' about<br>My cool Nebraska guy  
>Yeah somethin' about<br>Baby you and I_

_You and I,  
>You you and I,<br>You you and I,  
>You you and I,<br>You and I  
>You you and I<br>Oh yeah I'd rather die,  
>without you and I<em>

Max's head and heart pounded. He knew the words were true.

_We gotta whole lotta money, but we still pay rent  
>'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven<br>There's only three men that imma serve my whole life  
>It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ. <em>

_There's Somethin'), Somethin', somethin' about the chase  
>6 Whole years<em>

"This is too weird" Rosie muttered noting the number of years since their beginning.

_I'm a New York woman born to run you down  
>Still want my lipstick all over your face <em>

Max looked at her again.

"Is she trying to tell us something?" He frowned.

Rosie shrugged despite a smile creeping onto her face

_There's somethin', somethin' about  
>Just knowin' when it's right<br>So put your drinks for Nebraska  
>For Nebraska, Nebraska I love you.<br>You and I,  
>You you and I<br>Baby I'd rather die  
>Without you and I.<br>You and I,  
>You you and I<br>Nebraska I'd rather die  
>Without you and I. <em>

Max pulled into a parking space and turned off the engine, but neither of them moved.

_It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>And this time I'm not leavin' without you  
><em>  
>As the song faded out and the DJ's voice emerged, neither of them quite knew what to say.<p>

"Max" she choked.

He looked up and met her gaze.

"Max, that's us" Rosie finished, pointing a fairly shaky finger towards the radio.

He reached up and pulled her pointed finger back down, cupping her face with his spare hand Max pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently. When he pulled back he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I know" he whispered continuing to stare into her deep brown eyes, "Isn't it kind of rude if we don't do what she says?"

Rosie giggled brushing the tears off her cheeks and unclipping her seat belt.

"Woah" Max gripped onto her hand "where you off to? We gotta go back, get my passport" he laughed slightly, a glint in his eye.

"Max" she raised her eyebrows

"What?" he questioned

"We don't actually have to do what Lady Gaga says" she replied, noting he was getting serious on the idea.

"I know but-"

"Max," she cut him off "we said we wouldn't rush into things!"

"So you don't want me to come with you then?" Max said slightly taken aback

"It's not that I don't want you to come, but we just need to be careful ok? I mean I'd love to stay around, spend more time together but.."

"I know" he accepted, knowing she was telling the truth.

"I'll be back don't worry, say a few weeks?" She tried to compromise

Max shook his head.

"No way" He muttered "I'm coming to you. That's only once I've checked to see there's no more spare seats on your flight" he teased

Rosie raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm joking!" Max laughed "whatever you want!"

Rosie smiled and opened the door to the car to walk out into the car park.

(x)

Rosie checked her one suitcase in for the flight and made her way over to the security gate, her fingers wrapped round Max's who was following her every move.

She turned on her heel and looked up into his eyes.

She didn't say anything. In fact she didn't even know what to say.

"I know" he murmured before kissing her deeply.

Rosie finished the kiss before wrapping her arms around his back and hugging him. Max kissed the top of her head whilst clinging onto her.

When she pulled back and looked back up at him nothing more could fall out of her mouth but,

"I love you"

**A/N: So just to let you know this fic does not end, however it will take me a while to write the next part of it as I hadn't planned so far ahead. Do be patient it will make a return, just not for a couple of months. Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews! Without them i wouldn't be able to carry on! **

**Emily xx**


End file.
